Getting It Together
by mousemaker2
Summary: Janis Uley wishes that Collin would leave her alone for once. Of course being a imprint isn't easy when you hate your personal werewolf. Hopefully she'll get over that before she drives everyone insane in the pack and family. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

The wolves ran away from me but no matter how fast I ran after them, I couldn't catch them. My family was running away from me and I couldn't reach them 'cause of my stupid human slowness. Pain was shooting through my chest; the air couldn't make it to my lungs fast enough.

My eyes snapped open. I stared up at my ceiling, hoping I'd forget the dream. My hands were shaking as I pushed my hair out of my eyes.

I heard mom walking above me in the kitchen, making breakfast for me. I sighed and sat up.

My room was cluttered from my mail that I had gotten two days before congratulating me on graduating from high school. The ugly blue graduation gown was still lying in my floor.

I untangled myself from my covers and picked it up and put it in the closet. Mom's footsteps stopped and were joined by two more pairs of feet. I headed up the stairs (my room is in the basement) and went into the kitchen.

Mom's scarred face smiled at first then set my plate on the table. Her hair was up in a neat bun and she was dressed already.

"Good morning, Janis", mom chirped, kissing my cheek as I sat as at the table. I smiled weakly at her and started eating.

"Hey, Emily, did you see a black shoe that looked like this one?" dad asked, walking out from the hallway. Mom pointed to his other shoe on the couch.

"Thanks. Janis, Collin is coming over later so don't run off and scare him like last time", dad exclaimed, sitting across form me. I rolled my eyes. Ugh, Collin!

"Why can't he just come over tomorrow?" I whined, picking up my plate and put it on the counter next to the sink. Mom rolled her eyes at me.

"You know why he comes over. It's not his fault", mom snapped. I rolled my eyes again. "Oh, Sam, Sue called. She can't make it to dinner tonight", she said.

I headed back down the hallway, went to the bathroom for the shower. I stared at myself in the mirror. My long, black hair hung around my face. I watched my full lips form the words to my favorite song while I washed my face.

My shower didn't last very long so I headed out in my towel and went to my basement room. I got dressed in blue jeans and a sleeveless shirt. I put my long hair up in a high ponytail.

I hurried back upstairs and helped mom make lunch for when the pack came by.

"Janis, do you think you might try and be nice to Collin when he comes. He can't help himself about worrying about you. It's just how it works", mom exclaimed, mixing the salad together.

"Easy for you to say, you actually liked dad when he imprinted on you. Collin is just so-", I stopped, someone had pulled up in a car.

Quil and Claire walked in holding hands. They had been married for two years.

"Hey guys", I said, putting some food on the table. Claire let go of Quil's hand and helped us put everything on the table.

"Collin is sprinting over here right now, Janis", Quil stated from the living room on the couch he was sitting on. I suppressed a groan.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be changing anymore?", I asked him, raising my eyebrows. Quil was trying to give up being a wolf so he could age with Claire.

"It's harder than it looks", he mumbled. I snickered.

Through the window I saw Collin jogging up the steps of the porch. I prepared myself.

He opened the front door and relief swept across his face when he saw me standing there then awe went across his face like every time he saw me.

"Hi Collin", I mumbled and walked over to him to save him the trouble of it. Collin's eyes shone with happiness like every time when I say his name.

"Hello", he breathed, making his shaggy hair around his face move. His black hair was shiny and his dark eyes were sparkling as he looked at me. His tall frame loamed over me.

I sat on the loveseat and sat as far away from Collin as I could.

"Is anyone else coming, Auntie?", Claire asked mom, standing with the plates, unsure of how many to put out.

"Brady and Seth are coming for sure", Collin stated still looking at me. His hot breath hit me in the face.

I wiggled uncomfortably under his adoring gaze like I always do when he comes over everyday. He can't stand to be away for very long.

"Lets just go ahead and start to eat then", mom replied, looking out the window as it rained. Quil and Collin jumped up eagerly to get their share of food. I followed slowly.

Seth and Brady showed up not long after we started eating. They fought over the remaining food like wolves.

I grinned. Like wolves, I almost wanted to laugh out loud but didn't.

Mom headed into the living room to watch her favorite show like every afternoon. Everyone but Collin and Brady left after show started.

I zoned out and thought about my life. My dad, Sam Uley, used to be the pack's aphle but he stopped aging when he and mom got married. Then I came nine months later, Janis Uley.

I was two days old when Collin first saw me. He imprinted on me. Dad wasn't to happy about that from what people tell me. Collin has never really left my side since then even eighteen years later.

I'll say one thing, Collin has put up with a lot because of me. I found out about the werewolves when I was nine but it wasn't until I was eleven that I actually understood about imprinting. It was when I was thirteen that I became disgusted by the thought of Collin having no choice about loving me.

Still to this day I feel weird about it. That is why I hate Collin's visits.

"Did you hear me? Do you want to walk down to the beach with me?", Collin asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um, alright. Let me just grab a jacket", I answered, thinking about how mom had told to me to be nice to him. I ran down to my room and grabbed my La Push High sweatshirt.

I went to the backdoor in the kitchen and waited for Collin to make his way over to me.

I lead the way down the beach, careful not to slip in the mud or Collin would have a fit over me.

"Janis, I wanted to talk to you to you about something. It's really starting to bug me," I looked up at him and waited for him to tell me," that you act distance around me. I know you think I don't have a choice about caring for you but I'm happy with how is it."

I couldn't believe it! Collin has never said anything about me bugging him about anything! I couldn't believe that I actually felt hurt by his words because they were true.

I took a deep breath and stared out at the water. The sky was starting to get dark. Dad would be coming home from work soon.

"Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he exclaimed hurriedly, trying to catch my eye. How did he know that he had hurt my feeling?

"No. It doesn't matter anyway. I-I'll try to act better," I muttered, glancing up at him. Collin's face split into a grin.

We walked back to my house just at it started to drizzle. I pulled my hood up and watched the ground as we winded our way back.

Dad was waiting for us at the kitchen table. Him and Collin talked while I fives myself a snack while I thought about my new promise to Collin.

"'Night," I said, standing up from the couch a few hours later. I kissed mom and dad on the cheek and patted Collin's head.

"Good night, Janis," Collin whispered as I headed down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

*Three Days Later*

My promise wasn't that hard to keep, all I had to do was be friendly to Collin and try not to wiggle that much under his gaze.

"Alright, got your toothbrush? Clothes?," mom asked me again. I sighed.

"Yes! For the love of God, just go on your trip already!" I yelled from the bathroom. Dad and mom laughed from the living room.

The two of them were going to Seattle for their anniversary. They were going to be away from home for two days.

I was staying at Collin's house while they were gone. Dad thought it was dangerous for a teenager to stay by themselves and Collin completely agreed with him.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went into the living room to say goodbye.

"Love ya. Have fun and don't talk to strangers. Look both ways before crossing the street. Be good, I don't want to be getting any phone calls about misbehaving" I said, grinning at them. They laughed again.

"Love you, baby. We'll call you when we get to the hotel" mom said.

"Alright" I replied and rushed them out to their car. I waved bye to them until they rounded the corner and were gone.

I sighed. I had a few minutes to hill before Collin comes to pick me up. I turned on the TV and sat next to my duffle bag. Nothing good was on.

"Ready to go?" someone asked from the door. I jumped slightly and glared at Collin. I put the bag over my shoulder and headed to him.

"I'll carry that for you" he said and tugged it from me. Collin grinned at me and led the way to his house, eight houses away.

"Do you think it's going to storm?" I asked, looking up at the sky. The wolves always knew if a storm was coming, they could feel it.

"Not a bad one" Collin answered, delight flashing across his face. He seems happy to see that I'm talking to him today.

The day past fast as Collin and I watched crappy sitcoms all day. I made dinner for us then I went to sleep in the spare room.

The next morning, a few small tree branches were in the yard and litter was her and there. Everything was going smoothly so far until lunch of course.

"So, some people are having a bonfire tonight down at first beach, can I go?" I asked, looking at Collin over my sandwich.

His features hardened slightly. Collin's eyes turned darker too. "Who's going to be there?" he asked back.

"People" I sidestepped.

"People I know? Or maybe some of the drunkards?" Collin said, glaring at the clock over my head.

"Um, don't know. It's an open party to anyone" I answered then chugged some milk.

"You're not going" he stated, standing up to wash his dishes. My jaw dropped.

"I won't drink!" I exclaimed, standing up too but for a different reason.

"Don't care. You're still not going and I'll just drag you back it you sneak out" explained Collin, walking out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Fine, whatever, stupid overprotective werewolf" I mumbled and marched to my room for the rest of day.

"Heard that!" he laughed.

That morning, my bf, Molly called me asking where I was last night. She said it was awesome and that she had hooked up with some guy from Forks.

I was in a bad mood the rest of the day.

*Collin's Pov*

I could hear Janis in the living room watching a sitcom about twins.

She was still mad at me about the party. I heard from Brady that it was wild and that the police had to come. Thank God I didn't let her go!

The phone rang, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Collin? Hey, it's Sam. We were just checking up on you. How's it going?"

"It's okay. Janis is mad at me though" I stated.

Janis was listening to me talk now. "Is that dad? Let me talk to him!" she called to me.

"No" I called back.

"Why she mad at you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Something about me being overprotective werewolf" I answered, not mentioning the party.

I heard the phone click and Janis was talking. "You are a overprotective werewolf, Collin" Janis sighed. My heart fluttered slightly. I loved it when she said my name.

"Um, right well, I've got some news for you two. We're going to be staying an extra day. Sorry, Janis" Sam said. I grinned.

"Ugh, whatever. See ya soon then" and she clicked off.

"I feel for you, Collin"

"Why?" I asked.

"You're stuck with an angry teenager" he laughed.

"That's okay" I said, laughing with him. "I'll see you later Sam" and I hung up.

I headed back into the living room. My eyes went to Janis like always. She made the room brighter and it seemed like gravity pulled me towards her.

Janis glanced up at me with her light brown eyes that took my breath away. She just didn't understand how protective I had to be for her and how much I cared about her.

The phone rang again just when I was starting to come back to myself. I picked it up. It was Seth.

"Vampire north, head there now" and he hug up. My body went ridged. A vampire, here in La Push. A ripple of fear went though me, for Janis.

"What's wrong?" Janis asked, worry on her face, standing up from the couch. She couldn't worry, it was wrong for an angel to worry.


	3. Chapter 3

*Janis' Pov*

Collin stood there, tense, not answering my question. "Is something wrong?" I whispered, stepping to him.

"There's a vampire. I've got to go. DON'T leave the house. I'll be back" he answered hurriedly, heading for the front door.

"Be careful" I whispered. He nodded, gave me a weak smile and took off.

It wasn't just a few seconds after he left that I started to panic. Omg! A vampire and Collin going to fight! I never really thought about how much Collin was there for me even if I never wanted him there in the first place. He's been there for everything. What if he didn't come back?

I started pacing. He was my best friend when I was little and always played with me. I couldn't believe I was such a jerk to him all these years just because of some little thing like imprinting!

The fight from earlier was completely forgotten.

It must have been an hour before I heard someone walking in the gravel outside. I flung open the door without even thinking.

Collin stood there completely fine, a small smile on his face. Tears came to my eyes. I launched myself at him and flung my arms around him.

"I'm so h-happy your o-okay" I cried, burrowing my face into his chest. He patted my back.

"Were you worried about me?" Collin joked lightly. That made me cry harder. "Hey, don't cry. It was no big deal" he said, trying to calm me down.

He towed me back inside and sat me on the couch with him. "I-I shouldn't b-be crying. Are you okay?" I said, letting go of him and wiping my eyes.

"Course I am. Now why are you crying, you silly girl?" he exclaimed, wiping away a tear I had missed. I sniffed.

"What if you'd died? I've been a jerk to you a-and I-I-I" I wiped more tears away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crawled into his lap. He sighed happily and pulled me closer.

We sat like that until the sun was completely gone. Collin made to get up. "Where are you going? Don't leave" I cried instantly, clinging to him.

"I'm just getting something to eat" he whispered, rubbing my back, soothing me.

I let him get up but I followed him like a shadow into the kitchen. "You know, normally I'm the one following you around" Collin laughed, glancing back at me from over his shoulder.

"I am not letting you out of my sight anymore. That's gonna be a pain for you, huh?" I teased but he didn't know how serious I was. He sighed happily, like that was the best thing he could ask for.

"I like this. Maybe I should fight vampires more" he teased back. I smiled weakly but my lip trembled slightly.

"I wouldn't let you. I'd tie you up or something" I said as I followed him back to the living room. I watched him eat, making sure he wasn't going to freak on me or something.

"So, you're fine then? Not dizzy, not seeing double or something?" I asked again, staring at him. Collin grinned.

"Perfectly fine, Janis. Now, why don't you go to sleep, your parents are going to be home tomorrow at noon so you'll have to get up early" he said, scooping me back in his arms.

I stayed in Collin's arms that night even though he offered to carry me to bed. I just couldn't get out of my head that I might have lost Collin today. I promised myself that I wouldn't shy away from him anymore.

"Next Morning, Collin's Pov*

I stared down at my personal angel, sleeping soundly. Janis was so beautiful, so…so perfect. I can't believe I spent half of my life without her.

My thoughts went too yesterday, she acted so different that it was almost scary. She was the one that didn't want me to leave! It was like she was scared I would leave her or something. I wonder how long she'll act like this.

Janis stirred then snuggled deeper into my embrace. It felt like my chest swelled with happiness and awe. How was she standing the heat from me for so long? It's been hours…

I heard Brady jogging up the driveway and onto my porch. He didn't bother to knock, like always.

Brady stood in the doorway, looking at me lying on the couch with Janis on top of me.

"What's happening?" he asked, grinning. I shifted slightly, trying to look at him better but then she woke up.

"Uh, morning" she mumbled groggily, sitting up, straddling my waist. Her hair was slightly tangled and her eyes were heavy with sleep.

"Good morning!" Brady chirped, stepping forward, closing the door. He seemed to remember why he was here now.

"Wasn't yesterday awesome!? That vampire didn't have a chance, especially with how big our pack is. That was so cool when you dodged him when he lunged at you!" Brady exclaimed, excitement from yesterday still shining in his eyes.

Janis suddenly made a choking noise and burst into tears, throwing her arms around me again. I patted her back, trying to calm her down while glaring at Brady for his stupidity.

"That vampire got t-that close to you!" Janis stuttered, clinging to me as is I'd leave her to fight at this very moment.

Brady stood there awkwardly for a moment then scurried into the kitchen. I heard him get some cereal down.

"Janis, calm down. Its fine, it's over with now. Calm down or I'm going to take you to " I threatened but I knew I'd never do it.

She sniffed, looked at me with tears in her eyes and nodded. My breath caught in my chest. Janis had stunned me with her light brown eyes.

"I'm taking a shower now" she stated and detangled herself from me. I watched her walk down the hallway and heard the bathroom door close with a snap.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. Brady was sitting at my table eating out of my biggest bowl.

"Nice going idiot!'' I hissed at him.

"Sorry. How was I supposed to know she was that upset about it? Could you have gave me a signal or something" he exclaimed, spooning more food for himself.

"But I guess everything is okay between the two of you now, huh?" he stated, glancing up at me.

I shrugged but hoped he was right. "It seems like it. She seems, um, upset by the idea of me fighting'' I said, knowing upset didn't even cover it.

"Well, at least she knows how much you mean to her now. A good thing came out of this for you or something like that" Brady replied with a almost wise look.

Brady didn't stick around for Janis to come back. Janis and I stayed in the living room for most of the morning. She was sitting very close to me. It was a very good morning if I say so myself.

Around noon she packed up her things and we headed back to her house to wait for her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

*Emily's Pov*

I grabbed a suitcase out of the backseat and hurried inside to see my baby. I was meet by a strange sight once inside.

Janis was hanging onto Collin's arm while they sat on the couch watching TV, sitting as close as possible.

"Mom! Hey, was your trip good?" she said, hopping up from the couch, dragging Collin up with her. Janis gave me a one armed hug while the other was still around Collin.

"Emily, you don't have t-. Oh!" Sam said behind me. I heard him drop the rest of the suitcases. He seemed just as surprised as I was.

"Hey dad" Janis stated, smiling happily at him. Sam stepped carefully into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Hi, how was your sleepover?" he asked, glaring at Collin. He didn't seemed bothered by this, he seemed too happy to care.

"It was fine. Are you hungry? We just had lunch but I could make you something" she replied and headed for the kitchen before we could answer. Collin followed her.

Sam turned to me. "What is going on?" he mouthed to me. I shrugged and followed them into the kitchen, almost afraid to leave them alone.

*Janis' Pov*

I hurried and made them egg salad sandwiches for them. Collin followed me around the small kitchen, getting in my way mostly but I didn't care like I normally would.

"So, tell me about the trip" I stated, sitting across form them at the table, Collin beside me. Mom told me all the details about their trip that she could remember while dad eyed Collin and me.

"What did the two of you do while we were gone?" dad asked, resting his elbow on the table. I could tell he wasn't happy with how Collin and I were acting.

"Nothing, we just watched TV mostly" Collin answered, smiling happily at them.

"Well, we thou-"mom was cut of by the phone ringing. Dad got up and answered it.

"Hello? Hey Jake. No, I didn't know about that. Is there another one around? Alright, I'll tell him. Bye" and he set the phone down.

"Jake needs all the wolves in the clearing for a meeting about the attack yesterday" dad said, looking at Collin. I stiffened.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked, holding my breath. I could feel Collin inching slowly out of his chair next to me.

"He just wants everyone together so they can go over patrols. The Alphas have decided to split the work hours differently or something until they caught the other vampire" dad answered, a shadow of a frown on his face.

"Oh" I whispered. I didn't like the idea of another vampire in the area. Collin finally stood up all the way and headed for the door.

I hurried after him, hoping to beat him to the door which I didn't. He stopped at porch steps while I stood on the porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Stay around your house for now" he exclaimed, glancing up at me. I stood frozen, undecided on what to tell him.

"Collin, um, if you get back before midnight, will you be coming back here?" I asked, gazing into his dark eyes.

"Probably not, your parents will be asleep by then" he stated, glancing behind him into the woods. I sighed unhappily. I was going to get him here if it killed me!

"Well, they don't have to know you're here" I suggested, taking a step towards him. Collin didn't answer but seemed to be listening.

"Maybe. I've got to go now, they must be waiting for me" he mumbled and turned his back to me and ran for the woods.

I watched him disappear then turned back into the house. Mom was sitting on the couch with her head laid back and dad was standing in the kitchen with his back to us.

I sat next to mom and laid my head back like her's. Dad turned to us and gave me a hard stare like he was trying to see my soul.

"What's up with you and Collin now?" mom asked, peaking at me through one eye. I shrugged half heartedly, still thinking about Collin running to the clearing to talk about vampires.

"The attack yesterday made me realize how much Collin means to me. I couldn't loose him and if I did, I'd want to be friends with him" I answered, staring up at the ceiling.

Dad let out a sigh of relief and finally sat down in his armchair.

"Collin must be happy about your change of mood' mom stated, lifting her head to smile at me.

I grinned back. "I think he is" I muttered. We talked about easier subjects until dinner time came. Sue and Claire came by and they stayed until eight.

I didn't stay in the living room after they left but went down to my room. The floor was clean now and my bed was made.

The light blue walls were covered of pictures of me until I was a baby. The most recent picture was of me in my graduation gown with my parents. My face was flushed with excitement all that day.

I lay on my bed, already changed into my tank top and shorts for the night, and waited until midnight. My eyes started to get heavy when the clock shone 11:48.

Then I heard it, a person tapping on the back door upstairs in the kitchen. I shoot out of bed then tip toed down the hall to the kitchen.

A tall figure was standing right outside the back door. I grinned and opened the door. Collin stepped in quietly then followed me back down hallway to my basement door.

"Nice room" he whispered once we were there. He stood still, taking in the sight of my room. I smiled but didn't answer him.

I sat on my bed and crossed my legs, waiting for him to join me. He hesitated then loped over to me.

"So, what happened in the clearing?" I asked, wrapping my covers around me.

"Nothing really. Just went over new patrols and practiced some moves" Collin stated, staring down at me.

"So, you don't know if there is another one out there?" I whispered, closing my eyes. Collin didn't answer but I knew what that meant.

"How long will it take to find it?"

"Not long. We've got the whole pack and the Cullens looking for them" he answered. I pouted my lips.

"I don't like you out there fighting" I said, crossing my arms. Collin's eyes lip up and a huge grin stretched across his face.

"I guess you really do care about me now, huh? I like it" he said and leaned back. His legs hung off my bed while the rest of him fell asleep fast.

I looked at him. His black hair was falling into eyes and chest rose up and down slowly.

I curled up on side, made a nest around me of my covers and watched him sleep for a while.

*Next Morning*

I felt amazing heat against my cheek as soon as I woke up. Apparently, I had my head resting on Collin's forearm while he was sleeping.

The next moment I heard yelling and cussing. Collin jerked awake and sprang to his feet. I lifted my head slowly.

Dad stood at the bottom of my stairs, glaring and cursing at Collin. My stomach dropped. Mom came rushing down the stairs to see what had happened.

"Collin! I can't believe you would do something fu*king twisted like this. Get your ass out of my damn house!" dad yelled at him.

"No, dad he didn't do an-"

"You best be quiet, young lady!" he snapped at me. I shut my mouth.

"Don't talk to her like that" Collin whispered dangerously, stepping forward. I froze in shock. He was gonna fight my dad!

Collin and dad's frames were shaking even though dad hadn't phased in years.

"No, Collin. Just go, okay?" I said, my eyes on my father and my scared mother.

Collin didn't say anything but stormed out of my room then the house.

I stayed standing were I was, waiting for my punishment. Dad had stopped shaking but was now glaring at me. Mom wasn't looking at either of us but up the stairs where Collin had went.

"Why was he in your room?" dad hissed, icy glares heading my way.

"I asked him to come. I wanted to talk to him about what was going on" I answered.

"And you couldn't wait until morning?"

"No" I whispered back, unable to think of something better to say.

"I'm very disappointed, Janis. You'll be grounded and you're getting a summer job" mom said finally, looking back at me.

I didn't answer. They left my room but I could hear their mumbled voices through the floor. I stayed in my room the rest of the day until dinner. No one talked to me.


	5. Chapter 5

*One Week Later*

I hadn't seen much of Collin lately. He's been patrolling all week then if he was home, I couldn't go see him.

I had found myself a job at the local library, where I worked three days a week. My grounding wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

The pack was in and out all day like always so I never got too lonely. The only bad thing was that I couldn't see Molly (my bff) but only once a week.

It's not like she has much free time now anyway that she had her new boyfriend from Forks.

Even though I'd only seen Collin twice in the past week, I could feel myself falling in love with him. I thought about him a lot more and missed him 24/7, which is new for me.

I bet Collin is having an even rougher time. Jared told me that he was really depressed now. My stomach squirmed uncomfortably at the thought.

I had my back turned from the back door, cooking dinner while mom was working with her flowers in the front yard.

My mind was drifting to Collin and the vampire that was on the loose. He must be patrolling right now since he has nothing to do now (like visit me).

"Hey Janis!" someone greeted from the back door. I turned it was Claire.

"Hey. What are you doing using the back door? Trying to be all sneaky?" I teased, picking up the plate that had our dinner on it and placing it on the table.

"No, not really. Just thought I'd come and see you" she answered but glanced around, looking for someone. Claire turned back to me.

"Collin wanted me to check on you. He said if you was alone then head to First Beach as soon as possible" she whispered. I grinned.

"Thanks. If my mom asks I'm taking a walk" I stated and hurried out the back door. I had forgotten a jacket so the rain stung my skin.

I started running. Mud was up to my knees and my loose hair hung around my face. The cold air hurt my lungs a little.

Finally, I made it down to the beach. Stones laid everywhere but I ignored them even though they shined up slightly.

I stopped running, holding my side and looked around for him. He wasn't here. Disappointment washed over me.

"Janis!" someone yelled that had a deep voice. I turned to the woods were Collin stepped out. My heart flew into my throat at the sight of him.

Collin's black shaggy hair was stuck to his forehead and his dark eyes danced happily. But the thing that got me was his bare, wet, and muscled up chest.

He loped up to me and crushed me in a hug. I snuggled deeper into his embrace for his warmth after a few moments of him holding me.

"I missed you, Collin" I muttered into his chest. I heard him sigh happily at that. We stood there in the rain for what seemed like hours.

"Oh my Goss! What am I doing?!" Collin exclaimed, pulling away form me. I frowned. "I've let you stand out in the rain. You're gonna get sick!" and he pulled his hair.

I giggled and took his huge hand in mine. Collin pulled me after him into woods. The rain didn't get through the trees very well, which was nice.

We came out of the woods after a few minutes behind Collin's house. He hurried me inside. I stood in his kitchen dripping and shivering.

Collin hurried into the spare room to look for any of my clothes that I might have left there. He came back holding a t-shirt and cut off sweat pants for me.

"It's the only thing I could find, sorry" he whispered, handing them to me. I nodded then hurried into the bathroom to change.

I stripped everything off (even bra and underwear) and put on Collin's clothes. The sweats went to my shines and the black shirt went to just above my knees.

Still shivering I headed back into the kitchen. Collin was there, making grilled-cheese.

"Can I put my clothes in the dryer?" I asked. He turned around, glancing at the pile of wet clothes in my hands.

"Yeah go ahead" and he grinned at me. I headed for his laundry room that was in the garage. I dumped my clothes and hurried back in.

Collin had sat a plate for me with him across from me. I smiled and started to eat. We didn't talk but we glanced up at each other a lot.

"So how's the hunt going?" I asked after my last bite. He shrugged which meant they hadn't found it yet.

"Let's go watch TV" I stated and headed for the living room. I sat on the couch and pulled my legs under me.

Collin sat beside me and put his arm around me. I sighed happily and laid my head on his shoulder. My eyes dropped then I was asleep.

*Collin's Pov*

Janis laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Happiness filled my chest that it was almost hard to breathe. We were finally together.

I stroked her soft, long hair while I thought. All the pack members had been telling me how she's been all week. If it hadn't been for them I probably have kidnapped her already by now.

Quil had told me she missed me a lot. I had seen it in his head. It pleased me that she likes me now.

The phone rang and my hand shot before it would wake Janis.

"Hello?"

"Collin, Emily knows Janis is gone. Sam's on his way home to help look for her. Get out now!" then Paul hung up.

I picked up Janis, without waking her and headed for my car. I gunned it out of my driveway and sped down the road. Surprisingly, Janis didn't wake up.

I entered Forks and started looking for the Cullen's driveway. It wasn't long before I found it.

Alice Cullen and Edward were waiting for me on the porch. I picked Janis back up and got out.

"What's wrong Collin?" Alice asked confusion on her tiny face.

"Just thought this was a good place to hide out at, is all" I stated, meeting them at the porch.

Jacob stepped out of their house holding Renesmee in his arms.

"What's up? Did you find the other vampire?" Jake asked. I shook my head and shifted Janis in my arms.

Jake's face split into a grin just as Edward's lips twitched. "Did you kidnap Sam's daughter?" he guessed. Even Nessie grinned.

"No. Not exactly. Kinda….well maybe" I grumbled, rolling my eyes. They all laughed even little Nessie(Little compared to Jake at least).

"Come on in" Edward said, waving me in. I smiled and followed Jake inside.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, listening to the conversation that we had just finished.

Jake sat in the floor where I'm guessing he was seated before I came. Edward sat beside Bella on the love seat while Alice stood behind Jasper.

"Collin, you can't keep her away from her parents" Leah scolded from her corner. Of course she would say something against it, Janis was like her niece.

I just glared at her and held Janis closer to me. "You can lay her up in Edward's old room" Esme suggested. I nodded and headed up stairs.

I heard them start whispering as soon as I was out of the room. Leah wanted to kick me out of the house and call Emily. Everyone else was against it.

When I made it to Edward's old room, I laid her on the bed that Bella had used when she was human. Should I stay up here with her incase she wakes up? No, I've got to keep Leah here.

I headed back downstairs. I sat next to Jacob in the floor.

I opened my mouth to answer but Edward beat me to it. "No, she has no idea about either" he laughed. Emment and Jasper joined in.

"I bet she's not going to be very happy about that when she wakes up!" Emment teased. I didn't reply but I was sure she would be mad. I just couldn't let her leave me again.

It was two hours later when Sam called asking if the Cullens had seen Janis or me. I stayed quiet as Jake lied to him.

Just when he hung up Esme whispered to me,"She's awake". I jumped up from the floor and jogged upstairs to where she was asleep.

Janis was laying on he back, staring at the ceiling with her light brown eyes, he black hair fanned out around her. My breath caught in my throat.

She glanced at me then a relived smile same onto her face. She sat up and just looked at me.

"Where are we?" Janis asked, getting out of the bed. I finally understood while she was staring at me. She was waiting for the guilt to show on my face because she knew I'd done something.

"The Cullen's house. Now before you freak out, I'm just saying in my defense that they were about to come for you" I explained, holding my hands out.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I didn't tell you that I wanted to run away with you" Janis hissed, taking a step to me.

Even though her remark was stabbing me in the heart, I answered back just as coolly. "I wasn't going to stay away from you anymore. Sam won't let me near you anymore, if you hadn't noticed."

She paused, unsure of how to answer. Then her full lips twitched but she tried not to show it. Your answer was cute enough for you not to get yelled at but I'm still mad" Janis said.

I grinned, even though I couldn't see how my answer was cute.

"As soon as my parents call though, I'm going home. 'Kay?" she said, walking out of the room and down the hallway. I agreed.

Good thing her parents already called for her. We get to stay here for a few more days now.


	6. Chapter 6

*Janis' Pov*

I walked into the Cullen's living room. A smile went to my face straight away.

"Hey everyone" I greeted, giving a small wave. Esme, Bella, Alice, Emment, Carlisle, and Jacob all smiled at me.

I sat in the floor with Jake and his imprint, Renesmee. I'd meet everyone before in passing yet I knew a lot about them because of the pack.

"Janis, why don't you call Emily" Aunt Leah suggested, stepping out of a corner. I jumped, I hadn't seen her.

I smiled at her. "No thanks, I'd rather stay here for right now" I answered and turned to Jake. Leah huffed angrily and stepped back into her corner.

Renesmee and I played PlayStation2 for alittle bit unil she creamed me for the fourth time in a roll. My nose flared angrily.

"Here" I said curtly, shoving the controller to Collin. Him and Jake played each other. Both of them were way better than me.

It was probably around midnight when Bella and Edward left with Nessie so she could sleep. Everyone floated out of living room to do their own things except for the wolves.

"Janis call your parents" Leah growled, stepping up to me. I stood up too. Collin stepped up beside me and looked down at her.

"If I did, they'd just come and get me sooner. I want to stay with Collin for a little bit longer" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

Leah frowned and tucked her short hair behind her ear. "Jan, I'm sure they're worried. Do you want the police to get involved?" she said, pleading now.

I frowned. What a cheater! "'Course not. Why don't you just tell them I'm fine" I suggested.

She smirked at me. "You are such a chicken" Aunt Leah teased, walking past me and sat on the couch. I pouted and followed her to the couch.

"Can you blame me? I've seen my dad mad, thank you very much and recently at that" I whined, sitting on my knees, facing her.

"I'll tell them. I'll leave now" Jacob said, heading for the glass door that leads to the backyard.

I smiled at her for my victory while she sulked. Collin sat on a different couch, watching me.

"How long are the two of you staying here?" Aunt Leah asked, eyeing me.

"Until I feel guilty enough to leave" I replied but I was looking at Collin with sad eyes. He didn't seem happy by my answer; he knew I'd go back soon then.

It was a little past one when Jacob returned. He walked in, shaking water from his hair.

"Sam was very close to phasing to find you. Emily just wants you home now and Sam's ready to hurt Collin" Jake said, plopping down next to Collin.

I gave a breathless laugh. It was just what I thought they'd say. Collin tensed though.

"I hate having Sam mad at me" he whispered, laying his head back on the couch. I frowned at him.

I reached for the phone and dialed my house's number. "Hello?" my dad's voice said. My heart lurched. He sounded horrible.

"Dad? Hey"

"Janis! Where are you?!" he asked. I could hear my mother in the background.

"Doesn't matter. I'm coming home now" I felt guilty, really guilty.

Dad sighed in relief. "Hurry home" then he hung up. I stood up from the couch.

"Come on Collin" I mumbled. He stood and headed out to the front door without a word.

I waved goodbye to Jake and Leah and followed him outside. It was drizzling and mud got on my bare feet.

Collin was sitting in the drive's seat of his car. I got in and he turned the car around then headed down the drive.

I readjusted Collin's shirt that I was wearing for something to do. We didn't talk during the car ride. Finally, we were at my house. I climbed out and hurried inside.

Both my parents were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Mom leapt out of her seat and hugged me tight.

Over mom's shoulder, I seen dad stand and walk slowly towards us. He wrapped his arms around both of us and buried his face in my hair.

They both stepped back from me when they heard Collin close the front door. I glanced behind me. He had a blank look on his face but his eyes were sad yet wary.

"Collin, we were wrong to try to keep Janis away from you" my mom whispered. I looked at her and smiled until my cheeks hurt. Dad looked like he wanted to disagree with her but didn't say anything.

"R-really?" Collin stammered, clearly unprepared for them to apologize to him.

"Yes, we'd rather have you her then Janis moping around all the time" mom replied.

"I didn't mope!" I hissed, crossing my arms.

*One Month Later*

I hurried and unlocked my car. I almost banged my head in my hurry to get in. I peeled out of the library's parking lot and speed home.

The vampire was still loose and it had killed two people already. The pack had gotten so close to catching it last week that Embry had been 12 yards away from it.

I shuddered at the thought of coming face to face with a hungry vampire. I glanced out of my window at the silver wolf running along with my car in the woods.

All the imprints were being followed by someone of the pack if they went out. I glanced back out the window. I couldn't see Paul anymore.

I pulled into the driveway and went inside. Mom, Aunt Leah, and Sue were in the living room having a deep conversation it looked like anyway. They went silent when they seen me.

"Hey" I greeted, plopping down beside Sue. They just looked at me. "What?" I asked, my hands going to my face. Aunt Leah grinned at me.

"Have you forgotten what today is?" mom asked.

"Monday?" I said, totally confused. They waited for it to click in my mind. "Oh. Oh! Right, I was supposed to go to Quil's house today, oops" I giggled.

They rolled their eyes at me while I headed back to my car. Quil's house was the place the imprints stayed on his day off.

It only took five minutes to drive to their house speeding. Kim, Claire, Rachel, and Quil were all sitting on the porch talking.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, forgot it was today" I said, hopping up the steps. We stayed out on the porch until it started to get dark.

It wasn't until nine that someone called, letting us know we could go home. I was the first one out the door. Seth was leaned against my car waiting for me.

"Come on, Collin's waiting for you" he said, opening my door for me. I rolled my eyes at him.

Seth hopped in the passenger's seat and I sped off to Collin's house.

We didn't talk but he listened to my radio. My car whipped around a curve, speeding of course.

"Whoa, Janis take it easy! Collin isn't going anywhere" Seth exclaimed in a high voice, gripping the door handle.

I grinned at him, pulled into Collin's driveway without slowing and slammed on the brakes. Seth's forehead smacked against my dashboard.

"Geez Seth, put on your seatbelt next time or you might get hurt" I said in an innocent voice, smirking at him. He glared at me.

"You're lucky that I like you" Seth mumbled, getting out. He headed for the woods so he could start his patrol.

I laughed as I got out of my car. Collin was standing on his porch but he wasn't laughing, in fact he looked deadly.

"Hi" I said cautiously. He glared at me and just pointed inside his house. I sulked inside and sat on the couch.

Collin paced in front of me.

"What's up Collin?" I asked, folding my hands. He stopped dead.

"Why would you do something like that? The road is wet and you're speeding and not using your brakes at the right time. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he hissed.

I blinked in surprise. I didn't realize he had seen me do that.

"I wasn't thinking, sorry" I mumbled, staring at the wall. Collin grumbled and sat beside me still in a mood.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills" I said, quoting _Finding Nemo_ while poking the side of his face. Collin's lips twitched as he fought a smile. He so couldn't win against that.

"Alright, fine. You totally cheat, using a _Finding Nemo_ quote by the way" Collin replied, stretching out, grinning. He placed his feet in my lap and wiggled them in my face.

I giggled and pushed them off. We goofed off until it was late. I stumbled to the spare bedroom where my clothes were waiting for me. I stayed the night with Collin a lot now.

It didn't take long for me to get comfortable as I laid down. My eyes closed sleepily then I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

*Next Morning*

Sunlight hit my face, making me blink as I crawled out of bed. I stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower.

My thoughts went to Collin as I washed my hair. I was so in love with him but I didn't know ho to tell him. And he was 14 years older than me even if you couldn't tell by his looks. He looked like he was 25 years old instead.

I sighed and went back to my room to get dressed. I dressed in hip huggers and a black tank top since I wasn't leaving the house today.

I went into the kitchen. Empty. My lips pulled down in a frown. I walked into the living room. Also empty.

Suddenly fear gripped me. Collin must have left because he went to fight the vampire. It must be close by. My stomach clenched and rolled.

My breathing hitched up as I went for the phone. I had to redial the number twice before I got it right.

"Hello?" mom asked in a tight voice.

"Mom, when did the wolves leave to hunt it?" I asked, almost already hyperventilating from stress.

"Around four this morning. It was really close to Forks so they set out after it" she answered.

"Should they be back by now?" I whispered, my stomach knotted itself again. I heard howling all of a sudden. It was close to our house.

"Oh my God! Janis I'll call you back" then she hung up but not before I heard Collin's voice on the other end yelling and cussing.

I threw the phone onto the couch and ran outside. Down the street I could see some of the pack going inside our house. I started sprinting.

I made it to the house and shoved open the door. Leah, Brady, Embry, Seth, Jacob, Carlisle and my parents were standing around the couch.

My heart lurched when I seen **my** Collin lying there with his face twisted in pain. Dr. Carlisle was working on snapping his bones in place.

Everyone turned to see me enter the room, rain dripping from my loose hair. I stepped around everyone in a daze then kneeled beside Collin's head.

He stared at me, trying not to winch as Carlisle started working again. I smiled weakly at him. I was surprised that I hadn't started crying yet.

"Did you get it?" I whispered to him even though I knew everyone could hear me.

"Yeah" he croaked and he patted my hand clumsily. I sighed in relief then laid my head next to his on the couch.

It wasn't long before Carlisle was done. He left, saying he needed to get back to the hospital.

Everyone left us alone after he left. Leah and Seth left for their mom's place while Embry and Jake went back to Cullen's. Brady and my parents went into the kitchen to give us privacy.

"What happened?" I whispered into his ear.

"Jake called early this morning so everyone headed out. That vampire was pretty quick" Collin mumbled. I waited for him to say more but he didn't.

I sat there with him for a while. It was dark outside when he finally could sit up by himself. I could tell some of his ribs were cracked.

My joints popped at I stood up and stretched. I glanced down at him. His eyes were closed as he had his head laid back on the armrest.

I looked around the room real quick. My parents had already gone to bed and Brady had left already.

I made a snap decision and leaned down to him. I pressed my lips to his.

Collin gasped and his eyes shot open. I pulled back, startled.

"W-what are you doing?" he exclaimed, trying to sit up. My hands fluttered to him but I didn't know what was safe to touch to push him down.

"Do you not want me to?" I mumbled, suddenly shy. I took a few steps away from him until I was across the room.

Collin's eyes were wide and his breathing was coming in short gasps that made me worry.

"Janis, why don't you just go to bed? It's late" he suggested, not looking at me. My face heated up but I didn't know if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"I'm 14 years older than you, did you consider that?" Collin snapped, glaring over at me. I flinched. His eyes were frightening all of a sudden.

"Isn't that why you don't age? Look at Claire and Quil, there's around 14 years between them too!" I hissed, glaring back at him. "Or Bella and Edward? Carlisle and Esme?" I fired off.

"That's a little different. Besides your father would kill me" he said, leaning his head back. He stared at me.

"All father's are like that with their daughter's boyfriend" I stated, crossing my arms.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be your boyfriend" Collin muttered then said something else that I couldn't hear.

I finally felt the tears coming. My anger was ran out by rejection. A lump formed in my throat.

"No! Wait, I didn't mean that!" Collin exclaimed hurriedly, jerking up right. Pain flashed across his face.

I took a step back into the hallway. I stopped when I couldn't see him anymore. My body slumped down into the floor.

A sob broke out of my mouth. Waves of rejection crashed over me until it was hard to breath. I couldn't see the wall across from me.

"Janis. Janis, please come back over here. I didn't mean it. Please" I heard Collin beg from the couch. I sniffed loudly and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

I curled up into a ball and lay in the hallway half the night. I knew Collin didn't go to sleep because he kept shifting then cussing.

I was almost asleep when something poked my shoulder. I opened one eye.

Collin was sitting beside me, leaning against the wall, panting slightly.

"What are you doing? You're gonna hurt yourself" I mumbled sleepily, rubbing my eyes. Even if I did feel depressed about rejection, Collin was still hurt and still an idiot too.

"Well, you weren't listening to me" he replied.

"'Cause you wouldn't listen to me, remember?" I stated, sitting up.

I'm listening now. Don't cry anymore, please" Collin pleaded, resting his burning hand on my shoulder.

I blushed. Even if he did reject me I still loved him.

"Only if you agree to be my boyfriend" I whispered, grabbing his other hand. I heard him take a deep breath in the darkness.

"I'll think about it" he replied reluctantly. I gave him a tired smile but I don't know if he saw it.

"Come on. Back to the couch for you buddy" I commanded then helped him stand. He held his shoulder and ribs all the way back to the couch.

After he was settled, I curled up in my dad's armchair and went to sleep while I was staring at Collin.

*Next Morning*

I was woken up by mom's cooking. My eyes fluttered open and looked around.

Collin was sleeping like the dead while mom bustled around the kitchen making eggs and bacon. I stretched out and sat up.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" mom chirped happily, setting my plate on the table for me. I smiled at her as I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning mom" I mumbled, stumbling up to the table. I ate slowly, thinking about last night. I didn't know if I was happy or sad yet.

I glanced over at Collin. I hurried and took a shower then got dressed in tightish jeans and an almost too small wife beater that showed an inch of my stomach.

It was around noon that I started watching Collin closely, waiting for him to wake.

"So, you really love him, don't you?" mom asked, breaking my stare from him.

My mouth dropped open. "How did you know?" I choked out, staring wide eyes at her. She grinned, lifting her scars up.

"A woman can tell when one is in love. I've know for weeks now" mom exclaimed. I was in awe for a moment.

"He hasn't decided if he wants to date or not?" I muttered, looking back down at Collin.

Mother's face turned confused. "But I thought the two of you have been dating for a while now?" she asked.

"No. We talked a little last night but he's weird about the whole age difference. I want to be like Quil and Claire so bad" I groaned, hiding my face in my hands.

"Wake Collin up and talk. I'm going outside for a long walk" mom said. Fear went through me but was pushed away by relief. I'd forgotten the vampire's gone.

Mom walked out and I seen her start down the road through the window.

I moved over so I was kneeled beside Collin's head like yesterday, I played with the hair that was lying on his forehead, thinking again.

"Collin" I whispered into his ear. His face twitched but he didn't wake up. I sighed then leaned over him.

I pressed my lips gently against his blazing forehead. I waited for him to do something. I leaned down again.

This time I pressed my lips against his. They were soft and very warm. I liked how they felt.

"Okay, fine, just give me a minute" Collin mumbled, making me jump. I smiled and headed into the kitchen to make his breakfast.

*Collin's Dream*

Janis was sitting in my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck. I grinned and pulled her closer.

We kissed each other softly for a few minutes or maybe a few hours until I was lying on top of her.

She looked up at me with her beautiful light brown eyes with love shining in them. "Collin" she whispered. It sounded real.

Her hands slid down my chest until they got to my jean's button. My stomach lurched. Janis pressed her lips to my forehead just as she unbuttoned it.

I felt my breathing hitch up in my throat. Janis softly pressed her lips against mine. It felt very real again.

"Okay, fine, just give me a minute" I mumbled, prying her hands off me. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom for protection.

Suddenly the smell of eggs made its way to my nose.

My eyes fluttered open. I was staring up at the ceiling of Janis' house. Disappointment crashed through me.

"Good, you're awake. I've made you eggs" I heard Janis say in the kitchen. I raised myself slowly, making sure I didn't hurt anywhere. Everything felt way better than yesterday.

Janis walked over to me with a plated loaded with eggs on it. My dream was forgotten already, this was better.

I swallowed. I couldn't remember why I had rejected her last night now.

"Thanks" I croaked. I tried to clear my throat silently as she handed me the plate. Janis sat in front of the couch in floor, making sure I wasn't in any pain as I ate.

"Did you think about last night?" she asked. I choked on my mouth of food. Had she guessed what I'd dreamed about?!

"Um a little" I said, unsure on how she wanted me to answer. A weak smile flickered across her face.

"Well? What's your answer?"

I was confused for a minute. I blushed as I realized what she was talking about. Why had my mind been in the gutter now?

"I think that we should try your way but I swear one thing goes wrong and we're back to the friend's zone" I answered.

I had decided late last night that if this is what she wanted then I'd try to give it to her, against my better judgment.

*Janis' Pov*

A grin broke across my face. We were finally going out!

"Collin, are you still hurt?" I asked a little breathlessly. I've been itching to do something for weeks and I finally get to scratch it.

"No all batter. Why?" he said, stretching his arms in the air. I waited until his arms were down.

I leaned into him eagerly and crashed my lips onto his. Collin froze under me but I ignored that.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself into his lap. Collin gasped under me. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me back at last.

"Excuse me, should I come back later?" someone laughed from the front door. I jerked back from him, blushing.

I turned around. Brady, Jake, and Carlisle stood in the doorway. Jake was the one who spoke.

I blushed harder and slide off the couch and into the armchair. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hide my face.

"Just came to check up on Collin. Should be gone in a flash" Dr. Cullen said. I tried not to die from embarrassment as I as sat there.

"Geez man, I didn't know you two were together" Brady stated happily. I looked up at him and glared the best I could.

Collin ignored him. I hopped out of my seat and headed back into the kitchen. I waited in there until I heard Carlisle leave.

I could still hear Brady and Jake mumbling something to Collin. I started grilled cheeses while I tried to listen in.

"Hey Janis, will make us some sandwiches?" Brady asked, walking into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm going to let you starve" I replied, grinning.

"Geez, your girlfriend is mean, Collin" Jake stated. I laughed even though my heart lurched with happiness of being his girlfriend.

"Hello boys" I heard mom say, walking in.

The five of us hung out most of the day until dad came home. I think everyone in the room was wondering how he's take me dating someone.

"Hey guys" dad greeted then gave mom a kiss. I looked away to Collin. He was sitting beside me with his arm around my shoulders.

Dad turned to me next. He stopped dead when he saw us. His lips pursed unhappily but he didn't say anything. He must have remembered when Collin kidnapped me.

Finally everything seemed fine. I was with Collin, no vampires running around, and dad didn't have a heart attack when he seen us together.


	8. Chapter 8

*Two Weeks Later*

These last two weeks have been wonderful. I'm so happy all the time that I hardly know myself.

Collin comes over everyday and we watch TV or I make him help me put my scrapbooks together. Poor thing.

"Alright, put this picture next to the one of Molly and me" I said, handing Collin a picture of us of only a few days ago.

He sighed and followed my command. I took a minute to look him over again.

His hair was still shaggy and hangs in his eyes. Collin's black hair couldn't be more shiny than now.

Oh! And his dark brown eyes make me melt. His eyes shone with happiness most of the time when we were together like now.

"Now what?" Collin asked, glancing up at me from the book we was working on.

I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. He gave me his goofy grin when I pulled back.

"We can take a break now, if you want?" I suggested, already pulling him off the couch so we could go to my room.

We lay on my bed, talking or teasing each other.

"Hey Collin, you want to go on a double date with Molly and her boyfriend? They're going to Port Angels this weekend" I said, placing my hand on his cheek.

He leaned into me until our foreheads were touching. Collin's eyes were half open, making him look asleep. My stomach lurched as did my heart.

I pushed him back down on the bed, straddled his waist. My stomach was going crazy and my heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest.

Collin looked up at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world but I suppose I am to him.

"I kind of like being on the bottom" he mumbled, closing his eyes as he placed his hands on my hips.

I giggled. My hands ran from his stomach up to his chest as I slowly lay on top of him. Collin sighed happily.

I glanced up at him then did a double-take. He had shadows under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Collin almost looked sick.

I sat up, startled. "Collin, are you okay?" I asked alarmed, running my hand over his face.

His eyes snapped open from the change in my voice. Collin sat up while prying my hands off his face.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine" he said, grabbing my face so he could make sure I was okay now.

"It looks like you haven't slept in…..like you haven't slept in two weeks" I whispered, figuring it out.

Collin looked away and stared at the wall. I ran my thumbs under his eyes.

"You haven't slept sine we started dating. Why?" I said, pulling myself away from him.

"I've been running nights" he mumbled.

"But you've been with me every morning starting at eight though?" I asked. Why was he with me if he's supposed to be on patrol?

"My patrol ends at seven. I've only been getting about an hour sleep a day" he explained, looking at me as I freaked out.

In the end I made Collin agree to start coming over at one everyday from now on. He didn't seem happy about it but for my sanity he agreed.

Collin flopped back onto my bed and watched me rummage through my closet. Finally I found a small blue bear that Collin had got me when I was eleven.

"Do you remember him?" I asked, putting him on my desk. Collin laughed.

"Yeah, you completely flipped over that thing. Took it everywhere with you" he snickered.

"I thought he was the bomb, thank you very much" I replied, going back to him.

We teased each other until dad came home then we headed upstairs for dinner.

"So, double dating this weekend, right?" I stated as we headed up the stairs.

"Yeah"

*That Weekend*

"Does this shirt look good or should I change back to what I had on?" Molly asked, holding up a shirt for me to see.

"I like what you got on" I stated, flipped a page of the magazine I was looking at.

"Yeah it does look pretty good. Aren't you going to change now?" Molly asked, eyeing my outfit.

"What's wrong with what I got on?" I asked, getting off her bed.

She eyed my old, faded jeans and my flannel shirt. Molly's lips pursed.

"Do you really want me to tell you what's wrong with it or do you want me to pick you another outfit?" she said, crossing her arms.

I sighed. "Molly, it doesn't matter what I wear. Collin doesn't care" I exclaimed, crossing my arms also.

"Don't you want to look hot for him, though?" Molly mused.

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I did want Collin to think I was hot. If dad knew what I was thinking, he'd have a heart attack.

"That's what I thought" she stated, knowing what my silence meant.

"Let's get started. I've only got an hour before the boys come" she said as she came towards me.

It was a little bit later when I finally got to look in the mirror. "I don't know if I can wear this, Molly" I whispered, looking at myself in the mirror. She had me wearing a skirt that could have been a belt and a shirt that was small enough to be a dishtowel.

"You look good!" Molly squealed, clapping her hands. My hands fiddled with a piece of my now curled hair.

"Molly, this isn't me. And I look like a slut" I exclaimed. She shook her head at me.

"I'll get you another skirt then" Molly chirped and threw me an almost better shirt.

"So, what time was Justin coming?" I asked, readjusting my shirt.

"Like now" and right on cue we seen Justin's car pull into the drive.

Justin was on the tall side but not as tall as Collin. He had brown, curly hair and green eyes. He had played basketball for Forks High two years ago.

Molly giggled and raced downstairs to meet him. I slowly followed her. Where was Collin?

Justin was already sitting on the couch with Molly. I sat on the armrest to wait also.

After 15 minutes my butt had gone numb. "Where's your date, Janis?" Justin asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

I frowned as I stood up.

"You know what, you two go. I'll wait for him" I suggested, glaring out the window.

"Are you sure? We don't mind waiting with you" Molly said, standing also.

"No, you go ahead. I'll make sure Collin gets told off before I go home" I hissed.

They left soon after that. Tears stung my eyes as I gunned it towards Collin house. My car jerked to a stop in his driveway.

I marched up the front steps and jerked his door open. Collin was lying on top of the covers, still dressed. His alarm clock was beeping on his nightstand. He'd slept through his alarm.

My nostrils flared. I jerked the alarm's plug out of the wall and cocked my arm back. The alarm clock smashed against his shoulder.

Collin's eyes snapped open and went straight to me standing over him.

"Oh. Oh! I need to get ready! Crap. I'm sorry" he exclaimed, leaping up.

"Don't you dare even think that I'd go anywhere with you now" I hissed, clenching my hands. He stopped dead.

"You embarrassed me and hurt me and guess what? You were asleep for both!" I yelled. Collin just stared at me.

"Why are you acting like this? It was an ancient" he exclaimed, stepping towards me. My vision was invaded by red.

"Whatever. I'm going home" I choked. The red was growing and it was scarring me.

I felt Collin's hands touch my shoulders. I jerked away room him, hitting something. My anger was back again suddenly.

My body started to tremble. I stumbled around until I found his doorway. I tripped and landed in the hallway.

"Janis!"

"Stay away from me!" I screamed. Heat was going up and down me. Suddenly I felt like I was exploding inside out.

I closed my eyes. My body felt weird. Bigger, stronger, and still trembling but from fear now.

"Oh God!" I heard Collin whisper near me. I could hear my heart….and his.

Who is this? I heard in my head. Oh God I really have gone crazy!

You're not crazy. Now who is this?

Janis.

OMG!

"Janis, are you okay?" I peeled my eyes open. Collin was standing next to me. I opened my mouth to say something back but all that came out was a whimper. A whimper of an animal.

Janis? W-what happened?

Don't know. Who is this?

Brady.

Does that mean that I'm a-a….

I glanced down and seen two big, wolf paws. A howl ripped through me. Collin covered his ears.

"Calm down, Janis. It's not that bad" he said but I could see him trembling too.

I'm gonna get everyone else, Janis. Hold on.

Another howl ripped through the air but not from me this time. Collin looked towards the living room.

"Come on. We need more space" Collin whispered and walked in to his living room. He shut all the blinds and locked the door.

I slowly crawled after him. My body ached. I settled down next to the couch.

Collin glanced over to me. He started taking off his clothes. I looked away.

Everyone is coming.

What's going on?

I recognized that voice. It was Leah.

You're not the only girl anymore.

Aunt Leah.

Holy crap kid!

I heard another ripping noise. Collin was in his wolf form for the first time around me.

He was light brown around his muzzle and the rest of him was a darker brown.

Janis.

My stomach lurched. I'd know that voice anywhere. It was Collin's.

I watched him lay next to me. He seemed a lot bigger than I was still. Just how small of a wolf was I?

You're the smallest in the pack now.

What's up guys?

Embry.

Who's that?

Janis. Janis. Janis.

Ah, I see…No not really. What's going on?

She changed! How stupid can you be!

You okay kid?

Maybe but I'm going with no.

It didn't take long for the rest of the pack to join us. They all reacted the same.

Alright. Janis, can you calm down enough to change back?

Maybe Jacob. Let me try.

People's thoughts zoomed around my head that I couldn't remember what I was trying to do.

Stop! Collin snarled to everyone. Everyone leave so she can think!

Everyone left one at a time. It didn't take long for it to be the two of us.

How do I do this?

Watch me.

Collin shivered a little then changed back that if I'd blink I'd have missed it.

I looked away as he slipped on his jeans. I took a breath that made my ribs hurt. I made myself calm down by listening to Collin's heart.

A shiver went down my spin as my body caught on fire. I closed my eyes.

Collin kept his eyes on my face as I stood shakily. A sob broke free and I stumbled over to him.

I flung my arms around him and cried into his chest. He stroked my hair as I sobbed.

"Collin, I'm sorry that I got mad at you. It was so stupid to get upset over something like that" I choked out.

"It's fine. Now let me find you something to wear" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

I stood naked in his living room, trying to stop my now silent tears. Collin came back and handed me a t-shirt that was big enough to cover all of me.

I slipped it on, winching at my movements. I glanced up at him. He was glaring at the wall.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, even though everything seemed wrong to me.

"My imprint just turned into a wolf because she got mad at me!" Collin yelled as a shiver went up his spine again.

I stepped back. I knew what could happen when near an angry werewolf. I've seen my mother's face everyday.

"It wasn't your fault though" I whispered. I couldn't seem to get my voice to get any higher. He grabbed his head, trying to stop the change from coming.

It didn't seem like he was going to calm down by himself. I made up my mind very fast.

"Collin, there is something I want to tell you before you find out…later on from someone else" I said.

That got his attention, kind of. He was looking at me at least.

"Collin, I love you and I want to be with you forever" I said in a rush. I blushed but I made myself look at him.

Collin froze, still gripping his head. He didn't seem to understand what I had said.

I slowly took a step towards him. He didn't move. I was only half a step away from him now. I reached up and pulled his hands away from his head which I would never have been able to do like 30 minutes ago.

I laced my fingers in his and pressed myself closer to him. I heard Collin sigh and his heart beat pick up at the same time.

"A happy ending for a horrible day" I whispered up at him. His lips twitched but he didn't say anything.

Collin backed up, pulling me with him. He backed up until we made it to his armchair.

He plopped down, pulling me down with him. I straddled his lap and leaned my forehead against his.

My body ached but I happy took it to be close to Collin.

We stayed sitting there for a while until the sun started to set. I heard a pair of paws at the back door. Then a voice seconds later.

"Hey Collin you alive buddy?" I heard Brady yell at the backdoor. Collin grunted something like an answer.

Brady came strutting inside like always but came up short when he saw us like we were.

"Er, Janis are you going home? Emily is making dinner right now for you" Brady muttered, not making eye contact.

"Yeah, we'll be over there in a second" I mumbled back. Collin grinned happily of the idea of not leaving me yet.

After hunting through some drawers we found some sweats that could stay on me. Collin took my hand and we walked the eight houses to mine.

My parents were sitting in the living room, waiting for me.

Dad stood up first and crushed me to him. "Oh my poor baby. I'm sorry, this is all my fault" he whispered to me.

"What? No it isn't" I exclaimed, pulling back slightly. How could he think that?

"It is. I'm the one that has the gene. It's my fault" dad stated as if he was telling me about the weather.

Mom decided that it was time to step in. "Sam, it was no one's fault. Now why don't talk why we eat" she suggested.

Mom and I set the table and sat down in between the men.

"So Janis have you imprinted on Collin?" mom asked while filling he plate.

I giggled. "No, I'm thinking that guys are the ones that get to imprint. Because, you know, they're swayed so easily" I snickered.

Dad and Collin just gave me a "look" while mom and I laughed.

"That's an interesting theory" Collin mumbled. I just grinned at him.

"Anything interesting happen today, besides exploding into a wolf?" dad asked, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Yeah. I told Collin that I loved him" I stated, glancing over at mom for a quick smile.

Dad's fork clattered across the table as he started having a coughing fit. Mom started to hit him on the back.

"That's good news" she panted, whacking dad in the back again.

After dad could breathe again, we went into the living room to talk more.

"So, what set you off?" dad asked.

"Got mad at Collin for sleeping through his alarm" I replied, glancing at Collin.

"Mmmm. Odd. What color are you?" mom asked. My mind went blank. I didn't remember looking at my fur.

"She's white with black ears and a black tail. Very tiny also" Collin answered, grinning at me.

We didn't talk for long. Mom's favorite show came on so we all watched. Well, I watched Collin the whole time.

After her show ended they said good night to us. We sat there just looking at each other like we had the rest of the afternoon.

"You're a very handsome wolf, Collin" I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek. He shrugged.

"You're very calm for a new werewolf" he stated, leaning into me slowly. My heart went faster.

Then a thought came to me as I seen Collin's hair fall into his dark eyes. He was mine and no girl could touch him.

I launched myself at him and we fell off the couch but I barely felt anything. My hands were in his hair and my lips were everywhere. From his jaw to his neck to collarbone and lips.

"Janis" he gasped" what- are-you- doing?" I crushed my lips back on his again. He groaned into the kiss.

"Collin-you're-mine" I gasped back, making myself get closer to him. This time Collin launched and I ended up on the bottom.

"Don't toy with me" he panted.

"I'm not Collin. I love you and I want you and I want to have a family with you" I said, clinging to him.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in my hair. "I've waited years to hear that. Janis I know you've had a long day but I've got to ask. Do you want to move in with me?" Collin said.

My heart stopped then broke into a sprint. I had butterflies in my stomach. I felt kind of dizzy too.

"Janis?" Collin asked, pulling back to see if I was alright.

"Oh Collin I'd love too! But my parents will flip out. Maybe we should wait a few months to put that into action" I exclaimed.

"A few months. I can wait that long" he breathed as he climbed off of me. I sat up.

"When do you want to get married?" I whispered excitedly, grabbing his hand. Collin tensed. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't proposed to you, Janis" he stated. I frowned and pulled my hand back.

"You don't want to get married?" I asked, standing up now.

"Well it's a little early. I mean, we've only been dating a few weeks and you're just 18" he exclaimed nervously, standing up as well.

"We've been dating for a few weeks but you think it's okay if we live together?" I hissed. A wave of heat went down my aching back.

"You make it sound bad" he reported back, crossing his arms.

"How do you make it sound good then?" I snapped back. The red went into my vision like last time.

"Er, I love you and I want you to live with me but I don't want get married yet" Collin stated.

My nostrils flared. "So, you want to sleep with me then and nothing else" I said, taking a step back from him.

"What? Where did that come from?" he asked, dropping his arms in shock.

"If we lived together, don't you think we'd end up doing that? At some time or another it would happen" I snapped. My hands were shaking so bad that I could barely see them.

"Would it?" Collin asked, confusion written all over his face. I growled but it sounded more human than wolf but it scared me enough to run out the backdoor.

I made it just in time too. A loud ripping noise went through the air then I was running on fours for the first time.

Anger made me not pay attention to where I was going.

Who's this? Oh right, hey Janis.

Hi. God this is weird.

You kinds get used to it. What are you doing anyway?

Running.

Why?

I didn't answer but I thought back to Collin back at my house.

That was a little harsh wasn't?

Bugger off Embry.

Whatever kid.

Then he was gone. I was only inside my head now. I glanced around me. Trees whipped by me. I slowed down.

I was really close to Forks now. I guess I'll go see the Cullen's then.

It was easy to find the right way. Quil had talked about how vampires smelt before. It was sweet smelling but it didn't burn my nose like he said it would.

I must be getting close because the smell was getting stronger. A werewolf's scent would cross my path now and again.

I stopped once I could see their house in the meadow. I paced in the trees, calming myself down. I closed my eyes as a shiver past through me.

"Esme! Alice! Anyone! Can I have some clothes please!" I yelled at the house, knowing they could hear me.

It was two of my heart beats then I seen Alice's small figure running to me with a pile of clothes.

"Hey" I grinned at her.

"Hi Janis. Jake said you had changed. Having fun running amuck?" she said, handing me the clothes.

"Er, kinda" I replied, putting on the expensive clothes she'd handed me. It was a lacey tan top and a skirt with high heels.

"Such a nice fit" Alice breathed, looking at the outfit. I smiled nervously at her.

"Come on in. I'll make you something to eat" she said and led the way in, human pace.

I stood in the entry way as Alice ran to the kitchen. I took a deep breath, nope still didn't smell bad.

I made my way into the living room and sat on one of the couches. Jasper was seated on the other one.

"What's up with you?" Jasper asked, feeling my emotions. I shrugged.

"Got in a fight with Collin. No big deal" I lied.

"Uh-hu" he chuckled, catching my lie. I grinned at him. We sat for about three minutes before Alice came back with a huge plate of food.

"That's mine right? You're not teasing me and just going to give it to Jasper, right?" I asked. That plate of food was the only thing I had eyes for.

They both laughed and I heard Emment upstairs laughing. Alice handed me the plate and a fork too.

It was a couple of more minutes before I could talk without choking myself.

"So? Why the late visit?" she asked, sitting next to Jasper.

"I told you. Had a fight with Collin. Though I could hang out here for a little bit" I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh okay. Do you want me to take you up to a room?" Alice suggested. I didn't miss a heart beat on my answer.

"No. I'd rather sleep on the couch this time, thanks you though" I stated. Jasper snickered like I had said something funny.

"Right. Hate to be a bad hostess but Jasper and I were just about to hunt when you showed up. We'll be back later" she said then they were gone.

I sighed and made myself comfortable on their couch.


	9. Chapter 9

*Next Day*

"Hey. Wake up Janis" someone said, poking me hard in the side. I waved a hand at them, hoping they'd leave me alone.

"Janis, I'm serious. As your Alpha it is my job to make sure you don't sleep yourself into a coma" I heard Jake say near my head.

I lifted my head and groggily looked around. "Uh, that used to be mom's job" I mumbled, sitting up. The whole Cullen family was sitting around, watching me wake up.

"Good morning everyone" I yawned. Esme, Alice, Bella and Nessie smiled at me.

"Alice, what did we tell you about letting the homeless stay here?" Emment sighed, staring at me. I smiled.

For the rest of the morning I stayed in the Cullen's living room, talking with the vampires and Jake. It was around noon that Brady showed up.

"Hey vamps. Listen Janis will you come outside and talk with me for a second" Brady asked. I looked him over. It looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Yeah sure" I said, getting to me feet and followed him back outside. We walked until we were in the tree.

"Listen I know you're mad at Collin but he was all tore up last night after you ran off" he exclaimed, pacing in front of me.

My nostrils flared. I glared up at the sky as it started to drizzle.

"Collin wants to talk to you but he was scared you'd yell at him again so he's running around as a wolf right now, waiting for you" Brady explained, kicking a rock out of his way.

"Fine, I'll talk to him. Now you go home and get some sleep" I replied, smiling weakly at him. He nodded and started walk in the direction of La Push.

A shiver ran down my spine then I was a wolf.

Oh good! You decided to talk to me.

Yeah. Now what do you have to say?

You were right, kinda.

Yes. Yes I was.

So I think we should go back to being friends.

I tensed. My stomach dropped. I started running towards Collin at full speed.

What are you doing?

Coming to you so I can kick your ass!

I was really close to him now.

Okay? Why is that?

You don't ask someone to move in with you then go "Oh never mind, lets be friends!"

I saw Collin up ahead. I didn't wait for him to turn around. I crashed into him, making both of us go flying into the tree.

I tried to pin him down but he was a lot stronger than me. Collin flipped me and lay on top of me so I couldn't move much.

What are you doing?

Stop being a prick! I want to be your girlfriend. I want to marry you and have a family. We just have to do it in order.

Collin was silent for a moment. He readjusted himself so he was snuggled into my neck yet still pinning me down.

I love you. So that means you're right. We do this in order like you said.

I turned to mush at his words. I felt kind of like jelly. And Collin got to feel what I was feeling too.

Collin nuzzled me again. I purred kind of. He slid off of me and sat beside me. I gazed up at him.

My heart felt full of love for him. I rolled over and curled around his front legs.

He licked my ears affectionately. I curled tighter around him.

When do you want to get married? I could tell Collin was very excited about the idea. My stomach lurched.

Are you proposing?

Yes.

I jumped to my feet and tackled him to the ground. We wrestled and rolled around for a few minutes, too happy to say anything.

Can we get married today?

Today? Didn't you want to plan it out?

No, the sooner the better. That's what I want. We can go to Vegas tonight.

What about your parents? Your mom would like to be involved.

I didn't answer for a moment but I climbed off of him slowly.

I don't want them to know.

Why? His feelings were hurt.

They'd make us wait.

*The Next Morning*

Collin and I were lying in his car. We had driven all night and we were finally back in La Push.

"Janis. Come on, we need to go inside now" Collin mumbled into my hair. I grumbled something and pulled myself closer to him.

Collin didn't wait for me to get out myself. He picked me up and carried me inside his house.

I stayed cradled against his chest as he sat down on the couch.

"Interesting two days it's been" he stated, glancing down at me. I grinned at him.

"Guess what I've decided. I'm going to give up being a wolf. Cold turkey" I said, keeping my half closed eyes on his neck.

"Good. You don't need something like" he mumbled into my hair.

"Well, I better be getting home" I said, getting up and stretching. Collin frowned.

"What? You marry me then go back home?" he exclaimed, standing up too.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tonight" I soothed, stroking his face.

"Tonight?"

"It's our wedding night, Collin" I stated, running my fingers through his messy hair. He was quiet for a moment.

"You mean, we get to have sex for the first time? Are you serious?!" Collin exclaimed excitedly. He picked me up and spun me around.

I laughed. "What else are we going to do?" I giggled. He put me down, grinning. I reached up and kissed his nose.

"I'll be back later. Bye" I said and hurried out the door and jogged to my house.

*Collin's Pov*

I was pacing around the living room for the 327 time. It wasn't even noon yet. I glanced up at the clock again.

"Hey buddy! What's going on? You and Janis make up?" Brady asked, walking inside my front door. I glanced up at him.

"Yeah. We went to Vegas last night and got married" I stated, turning around for the 328 time. Brady's jaw dropped and a choking noise came from him.

"HOLY SH*T!!!! Are you serious, man?" he yelled, eyes bugging out of his head.

"Yes. Please be quiet now" I stated again and made my way to the kitchen.

"You are married to Sam's baby girl and you didn't tell him. You will die before the two of you even-"

"Brady! I know that already, thanks for reminding me" I snarled, slamming the refrigerator shut. Brady sighed and plopped down on my couch.

*Janis' Pov, Later That Day*

I glanced at the clock. It was almost time to leave.

"Mom, I'm spending the night at Collin's, okay?" I yelled to her from the kitchen.

Mom walked in, glancing at me warily. "Honey, now that you're dating, I really don't feel comfortable letting you spend the night over there" she exclaimed.

My stomach dropped. "Mom, trust me. I'm not going to have sex until I'm married" I stated, not meeting her eyes.

"Alright. I want you home for lunch, okay?" and that was that.

My stomach was in butterflies as I walked over to Collin's house. My husband's house.

*Next Morning*

"Collin wake up" I whispered in his ear. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. I sighed and trailed kissed up and down his neck.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Good morning" I whispered, placing my hand on his bare chest. Collin grinned at me.

"Morning sweetheart" he murmured, pulling my naked body closer to him. I kissed his neck again.

"What are we doing today?" Collin asked, running a hand up and down my back. I shivered happily.

"Whatever we want until noon then we're going to my house for lunch" I exclaimed.

Collin suddenly rolled over pulling me under him.

*Two Months Later*

I sat in the back of my car, staring out of the window. We had just got back from the doctor's. Mom found out that I was married because Janis Uley wasn't on my file any more. Oh, and we found out I was pregnant.

"Janis, I can't believe you wouldn't tell us about something like this. I just- I just cant believe" mom said again from the front.

I tried to ignore her and think about how to tell Collin. He was going to flip out.

When we pulled up to our hose, I jumped out of the car and ran inside.

I froze in the doorway. Dad and Collin were sitting on the couch, watching football. Collin looked up at me and smiled.

I covered my face and hurried down to my room and locked the door. I heard mom close the front door and walk to her room also.

It wasn't long before Collin was knocking on my door same with dad upstairs with mom. I quietly opened the door for him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, scooping me up in his arms and setting me on my bed. Tears came to my eyes.

"She found out" I cried, clinging to his shoulders. He didn't say anything but held me tighter.

"That isn't even the worst part, Collin?" I muttered, pulling back to look at him. He looked confused. "I-I'm preg-preg" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Collin's jaw locked up and his arms flexed around me. Apparently he understood what I was trying to say.

"And-and I'm the father?" he asked, looking down at me. He looked like he was going to through up.

"Of course you are, Collin. Why are you so…" I couldn't think of a good enough word. I wiped some tears away.

"I've ruined everything. I'm sorry Janis" Collin whispered, crushing me to him. I was so confused now.

A small knock on the door made us look up. Dad and mom were both standing in the doorway. They looked pale and kind of sick looking too.

No one said anything. No one said anything for the rest of the night even though we all sat in the living room all night.

Mother held me all night while Collin and dad sat on the couch looking like they wanted to be sick.

It was around four in the morning that I finally said something. I looked straight at Collin.

"Are you okay? You look sick Collin" I croaked, stumbling up, away from mom. Collin lurched up and caught me. I laughed weakly. "My legs are numb!"

Collin helped me to sit on the couch next to my father. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him.

"Collin, what is the matter?" mom asked, standing up. He covered his face and ignored her.

"I need to go for a run" he muttered as he glanced at me. "I'll be back later, Janis" then he was out the door.

I looked back at mom. "He just needs time to wrap his head around it" she answered my unspoken question.

*12 Hours Later*

Dad and mom made me go to Collin's house. They said they had things to talk about.

I was in the kitchen making dinner, chopping lettuce for the salad. I wasn't paying attention to what my hands were doing.

In the last two months I hadn't changed into a wolf. I had gave it up cold turkey. As far as I could see I was back to normal, a human.

The front door banged open, making my hand slip. The knife sliced my finger. I dropped my knife and held my finger.

"Ow! Oh geez!" I yelled. Blood was running over my hands and into the floor.

Collin and Jacob ran into the room. Collin rushed over to me and put my hand under the faucet while Jake looked for cleaning supplies to clean up my blood.

He wrapped my hand in a dish towel and carried me into the living room. Tears ran down my face. I could tell Collin was still angry and my fingers hurt, making more tears fall.

"Janis, are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Collin asked, holding my face in his big, warm hands.

"No!" I sobbed, pulling away from him. Jacob poked his head around the corner to see what was going on.

I jerked away from him and ran to Jake. I hide behind him and cried into his back.

"What's wrong?" Jake whispered, looking at me from over his shoulder. I shook my head.

"I just want to know everything will be okay and I may be a little emotional too" I sobbed, clinging onto his waist.

Collin came around Jacob and peeled my arms off of him. "Jake, you can run home now. We've got to talk" he murmured.

He waited for him to leave then waited for me to talk.

"I'm scared about being a mother. And why you're so upset" I sniffed. Collin gave me a soft smile.

"I'm scared too, not upset. I don't know how to be a father any more than you know how to be a mom" he exclaimed.

I laughed breathlessly. Collin scooped me up and we laid on the couch.

"Collin, I'm going to move in with you finally" I stated. He grinned.

We laid there thinking of the future.

**Author**

**Hey, I thought this story would last longer but guess not. This was the last chapter but don't worry there is a Epilogue coming in a few days.**


	10. Epilogue

*_**Epilogue**_*

Janis and Collin ended up having twin boys in early June. They named the boys Devin and Kevin. They have Janis' eyes but look more like Collin.

Two years later, they had another baby. A girl this time, her name is Libby. She looks just like Janis. Seth Clearwater imprinted on little Libby at Forks Hospital at 10:38.

Sam and Emily are thrilled to be grandparents. They can't stand to be away from their precious grandchildren more than a day.

Another surprise, Janis is having another baby! Everyone's been thinking about moving into a bigger house soon so Libby won't have to share with the baby.

Molly and Justin got married three weeks after the twins were born.

Janis ended up running the library after four years of working there. People are happily enjoying the new books and the twin's noisy company.

Apparently, life goes on even if wolves run around La Push 24/7.


End file.
